


tord.wip

by rxdleader



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdleader/pseuds/rxdleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its just a jumbled mess of an unfinished idea dont read it pls</p>
            </blockquote>





	tord.wip

sometimes, tords eyes glowed  
it wasnt something he could control/was conciously aware of  
but they glowed nonetheless  
they glowed when he was angry, when he was sad, and when he was worried (*mad, sad, worry, scared)  
most people called him the devil for it, and on very rare occasions they would attack him over it  
there were only a few exceptions to this. edd-whom he had known since they were young-wouldnt even flinch whenever his eyes would light up, tom-the bastard-probably didnt even have eyes to bear witness to tords, and matt who was too busy preening most of the time to notice  
(paul n patryk are also included i guess but like??? i guess this is an au where tord doesnt blow their fucking house up like an asshole)  
tord really loved his friends-tom was debatable-and wouldnt trade them for anything  
(i might expand this a bit to include more of their teenage years or like to at least include their house in some sort of passing mention)


End file.
